Incursion
by Killial Ouna
Summary: While playing a game she had designed to aid communication between allies, she disappeared at midnight. She suddenly found herself in the world of Elder Tales, a game from long ago. She found herself helping the adventurers find their way out of Theldesia, and find out what the geniuses and fools are. Grieving!Pidge, Lonely!Pidge
1. Chapter 1- Transported

We just came back from a diplomatic mission to a planet a few systems away. They said they wanted to be our allies, but they seemed like they could flip if we did anything that they didn't agree with. They seemed much more interested in our technology and biology than in the cause. They seemed to just want to take advantage of us. The Azmoraks weren't the first though.

This mission was a disaster. I don't really being around anyone except the team, and I hate being involved in politics. I like my computers, and I like Green. She cares for me, and I care for her. No-ones done that for a while.

After the debrief I grabbed my laptop out of my room and went back to Green without changing out of my armor. The others complain about theirs, but I like mine. I made it so that it could show hologram displays from my computer, and it was pretty comfortable.

I got into the cockpit and pulled up the last project that I had been working on. I'm trying to create a game to help aid communications between systems. The Galra are monitoring every frequency that we could find, so I thought that the game might be able to pass under the noses of the scanners.

My plan was to make it an MMORPG where the Voltron lions fight against the Galra Empire. I thought that I could make secret places that only allies know about, places where they could send and receive encrypted messages. All I have to do now is finish creating the avatars, the lions.

I just have to design the black lion. It's the part I have been dreading. None of us have been into Black's hangar since we defeated Zarkon a month ago, when Shiro disappeared from the cockpit of his lion. Keith keeps saying that he's going to come back, but we can all tell that he doesn't believe what he's saying. He didn't want to be the leader, but he was tossed into the role when Shiro disappeared.

I wish he would come bac. Keith isn't a bad leader, but Shiro was almost our father. He was the person that we went to with our problems, and he was the person that always had good advice.

I picked up a space mouse that made it's way into the lion and hugged it. I needed to get back to my work.

I got my laptop out and started working on making a jumping puzzle. The black lion could wait I guess. I don't know how long I was working, but once midnight hit I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Beginning

I woke up under a huge tree. It looked beautiful, and I could see strange birds singing in the tree. The buildings looked like Earth, but they were all overgrown. I could hear people talking in the city, so I moved in that direction. It's not like I really had any idea where I was going.

I raised my arm to pull up a map of the area, or at least to find out where in the universe I was, but my wrist guards were gone. My whole armor set had changed. It seemed to be made of a leather-type material. It didn't look like it would absorb many attacks, unlike my normal armor. My bayard was hanging from a hook off my belt. I unhooked it, and when I activated it it elongated into a black and emerald katana about the length of my arm, which honestly isn't that long. It was odd that it was black instead of white, but when I looked at my armor I saw that it had been darkened to a dark grey.

'I wonder what happened?' I thought. If I had simply been abducted they wouldn't have changed my armor like this, and it would have been impossible for anyone to change what my bayard turned into. I had studied how the bayards work, and they seem to work like the lions, they have a connection to their paladin, and that controls what they turn into.

I hooked my bayard back onto my belt, and I walked towards the voices I could hear past the buildings. I walked through the buildings, and I found myself in an open-air market. The stalls were selling everything from food to armor to weapons. There wasn't anything that was in the techno style of my gear. They all looked like they were out of a fantasy game. The people were out of a video game too. I could see elves, dwarves, wolf, fox, and cat people.

I walked into one of the stands to use their free standing mirror to see my armor. When I looked in the mirror though, I screamed, which excited stares from many of the people around me. There were lines running over my forehead and down over my eyelids. I waved my arms in front of me, and a window popped up in my field of view.

I walked out of the stand, and over to sit on a bench. I could see a status screen with hp and mp displayed, and I could see what I guess is my character bio. My hp didn't go very high, but that was balanced out by my high mp. That actually matched my style. I like to think, and not just run in and hit things the way that the other paladins do. I glanced down at my fingerless glove, Keith always charged headfirst into everything. My class was Assasin, and most of skills matched in that they were stealth-based. My subclass was Archivist, and my race was Race of Rituals. I was a level 90.

This world was oddly build exactly like an MMORPG from Earth. I haven't played one in forever, but this is pretty much exactly what I remember about them. I have no idea how I would have ended up in one though. I know I'm not asleep, so the only other viable option would be that I was somehow sucked into an alternate universe. I mean it seems unlikely, but theoretically each universe has endless possibilities, and that is what seems to be the most likely case.

What I really don't understand though, is how this body is so adapted to who I am. No-one knows all of my preferences, not even the other paladins. The only person who did was Shiro, and he isn't here anymore, and there's no way that I could ever find him again. If I allow myself to think that then I could go mad.

I used the interface to open up an area-map, and was thankful that it wasn't one of those games where you had to map the area as you moved. The interface was actually pretty cool. It was intuitive, and had everything right where I would have wanted it.

On the map I could see that was in an 'Adventurer' city called Akihabara, on an island called Yamato, which looked almost exactly like Japan on Earth.


End file.
